bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zangetsu
Zangetsu (jap. 斬月 dt. Mondschneider) ist das Zanpakutō von Ichigo Kurosaki. Es ist ein besonders für den Nahkampf ausgelegtes Zanpakutō, welches, laut Yoruichi Shihōin, ein permanent befreiter Zanpakutō-Typ ist. Aussehen Versiegelt sieht Zangetsu wie ein normales Katana aus, jedoch ist es übergroß. Das liegt daran, da Ichigo sein immenses Reiatsu nicht kontrollieren konnte. Deswegen war Zangetsu versiegelt auch eher schwach, denn Ichigo verwendete bei der Erzeugung seines Zanpakutō nur eine sehr kleine Menge an Reiatsu. Trotzdem war es kraftvoll genug, einen Gillian und geringere Hollows zu verwunden und zu töten. Während Ichigos ersten Kampf mit Byakuya Kuchiki schneidet ebendieser die Klinge von Zangetsu fast bis zum Stichblatt hinunter ab. Beim Training mit Kisuke Urahara schneidet jener den Rest auch noch ab, sodass nur der Griff übrig bleibt und Ichigo somit gezwungen ist, den Namen seines Zanpakutō zu lernen. Zangetsus Geist thumb|Der Alte Mann Zangetsu Der "Alte Mann Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan) ist der Geist, der in Zangetsu wohnt. Er ist ein Teil von Ichigos Seele und die Quelle seiner Kraft. Wenn Ichigo in seiner "Seelenwelt" ist, tritt Zangetsu in Form eines 30- bis 40-jährigen Mannes in Erscheinung, daher auch der falsche Name, denn eigentlich heißt er bloß Zangetsu. thumb|left|Der Junge Tensa ZangetsuDieser hat schulterlange Haare, eine leicht getönte Sonnenbrille und einen Dreitagebart. Er ist in einen rötlich-schwarzen Mantel gehüllt. Er hat außerdem die Angewohnheit, mindestens eine Hand in der Hosentasche zu lassen. Zangetsu wird stets als ruhig und weise dargestellt, und scheint Spaß daran zu haben, Ichigo zu testen, auch wenn der Zweck dieser Tests manchmal gegensätzlich zu dem Ziel erscheint. Eine Fähigkeit Zangetsus wurde des Öfteren im Kampf gezeigt. Zangetsu kann schwere und tödliche Wunden während eines Kampfes temporär verschließen, auch wenn nicht klar ist, ob dies eine einzigartige Fähigkeit ist. Wenn Ichigo sein Bankai benutzt, verwandelt sich der Geist des Zanpakuto in einen jungen Mann (etwa Ichigos Alter). Die neue Gestalt/Form des Zangetsu ist die des Bankais und heißt dementsprechend auch "Tensa Zangetsu". Die Kleidung verändert sich nur leicht. So ist der Kragen kürzer und dazu trägt Tensa Zangetsu eine Kapuze, dafür aber keine Sonnenbrille. Laut Isshin, Ichigos Vater und Besitzer von Engetsu, ist Zangetsu in seiner Bankaiform aggressiver als zuvor. Auch lässt er seine Hände nicht mehr so oft in den Hosentaschen. Hollow-Ichigo thumb|left|200px|Hollow-IchigoHollow-Ichigo ist ein Teil von Zangetsu, denn er nimmt denselben Teil von Ichigos Seele ein wie Zangetsu. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass Ichigo beim Training mit Kisuke Urahara unmittelbar zwischen Hollowfizierung und dem Erlangen eines Zanpakutō stand, und so nahmen sein Zanpakutō, in Form von Zangetsu, zusammen mit seinen Hollowkräften, in Form Hollow-Ichigo, zusammen einen Platz in seiner Seele ein, und zwar den Quell seiner Kraft. Je nach dem wie stark Ichigo ist, nimmt entweder Zangetsu oder Hollow-Ichigo diesen Platz ein. Wenn Ichigo schwächer wird als sein innerer Hollow, versucht dieser die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper zu erlangen. Dies wirkt sich so auf Ichigo aus, dass er Zangetsu nicht mehr richtig benutzen kann, ohne dass sein innerer Hollow mehr an Kontrolle über seinen Körper gewinnt. Ist Ichigo jedoch stärker als der Hollow, hält dieser sich im Hintergrund. Als Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow in seiner Seele besiegte, unterwarf dieser sich ihm und stellte ihm seine Kräfte zur Verfügung. So erlangte Ichigo die Fähigkeiten eines Vizard. Jedoch sagte sein innerer Hollow zu ihm, wenn er zu schwach würde, würde jener wiederkommen und versuchen, die Kontrolle zu erlangen. thumb|450px|right|Die Unterschiede zwischen Ichigos Zangetsu und dem seines inneren Hollows Auch Hollow-Ichigo hat eine Version von Zangetsu. Allerdings sind bei seiner Version die Farben umgekehrt. Mit diesem Zanpakutō kann Hollow-Ichigo dieselben Attacken durchführen wie Ichigo, jedoch meist deutlich besser und geschickter , beispielsweise war er der Erste, der auf die Idee kam, Zangetsu im Shikai am Band festzuhalten und auf den Gegner zu werfen, und auch das Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai, welches er Kuroi Getsuga nannte, wurde das erste Mal von Ichigos innerem Hollow eingesetzt. Im Kampf gegen Ichigo setzte er auch erstmalig die Taktik ein, mit Tensa Zangetsu bei einem pariertem Schlag einfach, während die Schwerter noch Kontakt haben, Getsuga Tenshō einzusetzen. Dies wirkte sich als große, rötlich-schwarze Schockwelle aus, die dem Gegner sehr zuzusetzen schien. Es wird darüber hinaus vermutet, dass Hollow-Ichigo in einem Kampf noch nie seine volle Stärke einsetzte, da er beim Kämpfen immer sehr lässig und unmotiviert erscheint. Shikai thumb|150px|Zangetsu im Shikai Das Shikai ist die gewöhnliche Form von Zangetsu, da es laut Yoruichi ein permanent befreiter Zanpakutō-Typ ist. Im Shikai ist Zangetsu eine übergroße (1,70 m, genau so groß wie Ichigo selbst) schlichte schwarze Klinge mit einer breiten silbernen Schneidekante, ohne Stichblatt oder richtiges Heft. Es hat nur ein weißes Band um den Griff gewickelt. Das Band dient zu mehreren Zwecken: *Wenn Ichigo Zangetsu nicht benutzt, wickelt sich das Band um die Klinge und Ichigo kann Zangetsu damit auf seinen Rücken binden. Dies ist besonders hilfreich, da Zangetsu im Shikai keine Scheide mehr hat, aber permanent befreit ist. Im Kampfeinsatz wickelt es sich wieder automatisch aus. thumb|left|Hollow-Ichigo rotiert die Klinge mit dem Band, um es zu werfen *Im Kampf wird das Band je nach Bedarf länger oder kürzer. Kürzer wird es im Nahkampf, weil es Ichigo dabei nur im Weg ist, doch im Fernkampf kann das Band länger werden und Ichigo kann Zangetsu ähnlich wie einen Flegel herumschleudern und werfen. Diese Technik findet jedoch eher selten Verwendung. Bankai thumb|left|Ichigos Bankai thumb|Hollow-Ichigos BankaiDas Bankai von Zangetsu und somit seine ultimative Form heißt "Tensa Zangetsu" (天鎖斬月, Himmlische Ketten schneiden den Mond). Um diese Stufe zu erreichen brauchte Ichigo dank einer Erfindung von Kisuke Urahara nur drei Tage Training. In diesem Training musste Ichigo im Kampf gegen den Alten Mann Zangetsu sein Schwert aus vielen hunderten herauspicken, denn nur damit konnte er den Geist seines Zanpakutō besiegen. Am Ende schaffte er es, indem er Zangetsu in sich selbst fand, da er nun erkannte, dass Zangetsu ein Teil von ihm ist. Tensa Zangetsu ist vom Aussehen her ungewöhnlich, weil normalerweise das Bankai bei vielen Zanpakutōs beeindruckend aussieht und das Bankai für gewöhnlich auch größer als das Shikai ist. Bei Ichigo hingegen ist es andersherum, Zangetsu schrumpft und wird schmaler, es wird zu einem Daitō, einem japanischem Langschwert, vollkommen schwarz, mit einer Kette am Ende statt des Bandes und einem Stichblatt in Form eines Manji, welches dieselbe Form hat wie das Kanji 卍 (Ban, etwa voll). Daher glaubte Byakuya Ichigo in ihrem dritten Kampf auch nicht, dass dieser das Bankai erreicht habe, denn er glaubte, dies sei in drei Tagen unmöglich und des weiteren wäre die Erscheinung viel zu ungewöhnlich. Des weiteren ist über das Aussehen zu sagen, dass sich durch das Befreien des Bankai, wie auch bei Renjis Zanpakutō, die Kleidung des Anwenders verändert. In Ichigos Fall bekommt er einen langärmeligen, knöchellangen schwarzen Mantel, der dem vom Alten Mann Zangetsu ähnelt. An der Kleidung ist zu erkennen, wie viel von Ichigos Reiatsu vorhanden, wird sein Reiatsu wiederhergestellt, ist die Kleidung ebenfalls wiederhergestellt. Deshalb die Theorie: Die Struktur der Kleidung hängt von Ichigos Reiatsu ab, wenn sein Reiatsu also sinkt, wird die Kleidung in bestimmten Teilen weniger widerstandsfähig. Die Fähigkeiten von Tensa Zangetsu sind jedoch trotz der ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung bei weitem nicht zu unterschätzen. Wie von Byakuya angemerkt ist Ichigos Bankai eine Konzentration seiner Kraft, im Gegensatz zu anderen Bankais, die ein großes Wachstum der Fähigkeiten hervorrufen. Durch diese Konzentration seiner Kräfte ist es ihm möglich, sich mit Geschwindigkeiten zu bewegen, die die der gewöhnlichen Shunpo übersteigen, und verleiht ihm passende Gewandtheit und Reflexe, und erlaubt es ihm somit, seine natürliche Stärke bis an die Grenzen auszunutzen. Darüber hinaus wird es Ichigo durch die alleinige Kompression seiner Fähigkeiten ermöglicht, Tensa Zangetsu länger zu verwenden als andere Shinigami auf vergleichbarem Level ihr Bankai, denn dadurch verbraucht er von der Befreiung an im Vergleich weniger Reiatsu. Ichigos anfängliche Unerfahrenheit mit seinem Bankai verursachte einen massiven Nachteil, denn der Druck der ganzen spirituellen Energie, die in seinem Körper zusammengepresst wurde, ließ all seine Knochen brechen, wie von seinem innerem Hollow angemerkt, und verringerte so seine Kraft mit der Zeit drastisch. Da dieser Nachteil jedoch bisher nicht mehr erwähnt wurde, hat Ichigo ihn vermutlich überwunden. Attacken Getsuga Tenshō thumb|170px|Kuroi Getsuga ''' thumb|left|170px|Getsuga Tenshō ''Getsuga Tenshō (jap. 月牙天衝 dt. Der Reißzahn des Mondes durchbohrt den Himmel, im deutschen Manga Himmelsstrotzender Mondzahn) ist die Standardsttacke mit einem Namen von Zangetsu. Sie kann sowohl im Shikai als auch im Bankai angewendet werden. Bei diesem Angriff wird möglichst viel Reiatsu an der Schwertspitze konzentriert und mit einem Mal in Halbmond- oder Wellenform auf den Gegner abgeschossen. Getsuga Tenshō ist ein Angriff mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und großer Durchschlagskraft. Ichigo hat die Attacke mehrmals angewandt bevor er den Namen wusste, indem er all seinen Siegeswillen und seine Überzeugung in die Klinge hat fließen lassen und diese dann schwang. Später lernt er den Namen der Technik vom Alten Mann Zangetsu, der ihm dabei auch noch sagt, dass das Kennen des Namens einer Attacke diese verstärkt. Statt das Reiatsu abzufeuern, kann das Getsuga Tensho auch anders verwendet werden. Ichigo kann das gesammelte Reiatsu an der Klinge haften lassen, um die Stärke seiner Schwerthiebe zu erhöhen. Die Stärke der Hiebe gleicht dem normalen Abfeuern des Getsuga Tensho. Ebenso kann man ein Getsuga Tensho aus nächster Nähe abfeuern, wodurch eine starke Schockwelle entsteht.' ' Kuroi Getsuga Getsuga Tenshō kann auch im Bankai eingesetzt werden, dabei wird die abgeschossene Energiewelle jedoch rötlich-schwarz anstelle von weiß-blau und der Angriff hat entsprechend mehr Durchschlagskraft und Geschwindigkeit. Wegen dieser Farbe nennt Hollow-Ichigo Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai auch "'''''Kuroi Getsuga" (jap. 黒月牙 dt. Schwarzer Reißzahn des Mondes), obwohl es derselbe Angriff bleibt. Als Ichigo seine Hollowkräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, war es für ihn ein Risiko, Kuroi Getsuga, die Attacke, die sein innerer Hollow das erste mal anwendete, durchzuführen, denn der Hollow in ihm drohte, zu sehr an die Oberfläche zu kommen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. left|thumb|Beide Getsuga Tensho im BankaiNach dem Training mit den Vizard war dies jedoch kein Problem mehr. Hollow-Ichigo selbst beherrscht in Ichigos Seele die weiße Version des Kuroi Getsuga (so gesehen also Shiroi Getsuga, da Shiro zu Deutsch "weiß" bedeutet), diese unterscheidet sich farblich jedoch vom normalen Getsuga Tenshou, während es dem Kuroi Getsuga gleichkommt oder gar übertrifft. Hollow-Ichigo kann das Kuroi Getsuga sogar im Shikai ausführen. Wenn Ichigo zusätzlich zu seinem Bankai noch seine Hollowkräfte einsetzt, ist es ihm möglich, sich schneller zu bewegen als Getsuga Tenshō, weswegen er auch mehrere Energiestöße aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf den Gegner abschießen kann. Des weiteren kann er Getsuga Tenshō einsetzen, um Schwertschwünge zu verstärken, indem er einfach die Energie simultan mit seinem Schwertschwung aus der Nähe abfeuert. Es gab sogar einen Punkt, an dem die Energie regelrecht aus Ichigos Körper hinausfloss und so seine reguläre blaue Aura ersetzte. Filler-Getsuga Tenshō thumb|Links ist das neue Getsuga TenshoIn 10. Arc setzt Ichigo zusammen mit Hollow-Ichigo im Kampf gegen Zangetsu ein neues Getsuga Tensho ein; eines mit kombiniertem Reiatsu und übertrifft das Kuroi Getsuga von Zangetsu an Stärke, obwohl ihr Getsuga Tensho im Shikai ausgeführt wurde. Als das neue und das Kuroi Getsuga aufeinander trafen, gewann das Neue immer weiter die Oberhand, bis Zangetsu verlor und schließlich eine große Explosion entstand. Das neue Getsuga Tensho hat das Gesicht eines Totenkopfes bzw. einer Hollowmaske und es hat dieselbe Farbe des normalen Getsuga Tensho, zusätzlich aber haftet noch rotfarbendes Reiatsu des Hollow-Ichigo, ebenso sind die Augen des Gesichtes purpurrot. Um dieses Getsuga auszuführen, müssen Ichigo und sein innerer Hollow spirituell eine Einhalt bilden, ähnlich wie beim Verhältnis zwischen Shinigami und Zanpakuto. Dann wird das Reiatsu konzentriert und von beiden abgeschossen. Für dieses Getsuga Tensho gibt es bisher keinen besonderen Namen. Diese Art von Getsuga Tensho ist nur in diesem Filler Arc erschienen und wurde nicht weiter verwendet. Finales Getsuga Tenshō thumb|left|MugetsuDas Finale Getsuga Tensho ist die stärkste Technik von Zangetsu. Die Technik erlernt Ichigo von dem Geist Tensa Zangetsus und um das Finale Getsuga erlernen zu können, muss man selbst zum Getsuga werden. Dabei nimmt Ichigo eine neue Form an, sie wird Mugetsu (無月,Mondlose Nacht) genannt. Ichigos Haare werden viel länger und schwarz; sein Körper ist fast vollständig von dunklen Bandagen bedeckt und von seinem Gesicht sieht man nur die Augen und die Stirn. Die Kleidung Ichigos lässt den Oberkörper frei und schwarzes Reiatsu wickeln sich um die Arme. Als Waffe hat Ichigo sowas ähnliches wie eine schwarze Nadel. Die Atmosphäre der Umgebung wird zur Nacht. Zur selben Zeit wird der Gegner von dem finalen Getsuga Tensho attackiert. Der Angriffsradius hat gewaltige Ausmaße und die Stärke hätte selbst Sousuke Aizen in dessen letzte Verwandlungsstufe töten können. Nach dem Einsatz verliert Ichigo nach und nach sein komplettes Reiryoku und sein Körper kehrt in dem Zustand zurück, bevor er zu einem Shinigami wurde. Trivia *Seltsamerweise benötigte Zangetsu, auch wenn es ein dauerhaft befreites Zanpakutō ist, bei seiner ersten Befreiung offenbar keinen Befehl. *Vermutlicher Befreiungsspruch : Lass deine Ängste hinter dir. Blicke nach vorne. Geh nur nach vorne. Bleib nie stehen. Zögere und du wirst sterben. Brülle, mein Name lautet Zangetsu **Begründung: Dieser Spruch wurde in Episode 20 von Zangetsu, um das Schwert wieder zu befreien und in Episode 233 von Muramasa aufgesagt, um Zangetsu von Ichigo zu lösen. *Zangetsu hasst Regen, denn immer, wenn Ichigos Herz in Aufruhr ist, regnet es in seiner Seelenwelt. *In einem Filler-Arc verlässt der alte Mann Zangetsu durch Muramasa Ichigos Körper. *In diesem Filler-Arc verbleibt Ichigos Schwert weiterhin im Shikai, obwohl Zangetsu von Ichigo gelöst wurde. *Zangetsu hat in jeder seiner Stufen eine Art Verzierung am Schwertheft : Versiegelt: Ein kleines hellblaues Seil das an beiden enden verknotet ist. : Shikai: Ein weißes Band, das gleichzeitig als Griffumwickelung dient. : Bankai: Eine schwarze Kette, bei dem das letzte Glied nur ein halbes ist, trotzdem fällt es nicht herunter. Category:Gegenstände Category:Waffen Category:Zanpakuto